


Hermione and the Three Snakes

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Best Smut - Quills & Parchment One Shot Competition 2017 - Once Upon A ParchmentAll canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.Thanks to my beta and my mentor for their time and work on this story.Goldilocks and the Three BearsGoldilocks ventures off for a lovely walk in the woods, enjoying nature when she stumbles upon a house. She ventures inside to eventually find herself sharing three different beds, with three different . . . SNAKES!Prompt preference: ALL THE LEMONS!





	Hermione and the Three Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_Upon_a_Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_Upon_a_Parchment) collection. 



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/39980868105/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR MY WORKS TO BE SHARED WITHOUT MY CONSENT**

Not paying a great deal of attention to where she was heading, Hermione watched as her scuffed, brown boots kicked up the late autumn leaves. A cold wind blew across the Great Lake and the grounds of Hogwarts. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and huddled further into her thick, red jacket. She had to escape the Common Room, due to Harry and Ron’s insistent bickering over some silly Quidditch rule; it was sending her around the twist, and what the hell was a _Wronski Feint_ anyway? Originally she had headed to the library, intending to get a head start on her homework, but the library just did not hold the same appeal it once did. Sometimes the walls felt suffocating and she needed to get away, to clear her head.

Glancing up, she realised she had no idea where she was exactly, or for how long she had walked, her mind had been cluttered with memories of the war. Harry and Ron’s silly squabbling had reminded her of their time at the Forest of Dean, when Ron and left them. Upon his return he had begged their forgiveness while crying in her arms. Hermione realised it was getting darker and colder.  She stomped her feet and rubbed her hands to get her circulation going, before shoving them deep into her pockets.

Hermione took a deep breath; the forest smelled of damp leaves and rainwater after the earlier downpour. The pungent smell of leaf litter on the floor and wood smoke reminded her of when she’d been hunting Horcruxes' with the boys, before the Battle of Hogwarts.

She had been walking deeper into the forest, she came to a clearing that had a sturdy house set snugly within it. She stared, openly stunned; it felt so out of place in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Drawing her wand, she slowly crept forward ever vigilant. Light spilt through the lower windows and a small timber fence ran around the perimeter. Creeping up the pathway to the front door, Hermione peered through the windowpane.

Hermione pushed the door, and it silently opened. Her heart thundering in her chest, she hesitantly stepped into a small foyer with a line of pegs, clearly designed to hold coats and a low bench with a variety of boots and shoes tucked underneath it. Sneaking further in, Hermione gasped. The room was stunning. A cluster of comfortable looking leather couches arranged around a huge stone fireplace. Bookcases covered one whole wall. Vivid cushions and throws added some colour. The huge picture windows flooded the room with the late afternoon sun.

Hermione’s stomach gave a very loud grumble as the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen hit her nose. It smelled like some meaty casserole. Her hunger led her over to the kitchen at the far end of the room. Walking around the breakfast counter, she lifted the lid on the huge pot and inhaled appreciatively at the aroma, and her stomach very loudly let her know it had been a long time since lunch.

“They won’t miss a small serving.” Hermione reasoned with the empty room as she grabbed one of the three bowls sitting on the dresser and the ladle that was close to the pot. Hermione couldn’t help the moan of appreciation at her first mouthful. Rinsing her bowl and putting it on the draining board, Hermione continued her exploration of the house.

Wand in hand, Hermione approached the staircase that curved towards the upper floor. Trailing her hand over the smooth timber bannister, she carefully climbed the stairs, listening out for any sound. Through the open door at the top of the stairs was a stunning bathroom with a huge glass shower and a bathtub Hermione would love to waste a few hours in. Hermione glanced to her left and then her right. Down the short hallway to her immediate left were a pair of open doors opposite to each other. Hermione decided to see what was along the left-hand side of the hallway first.

The first room was decorated in tones of navy blue and silver. A large black wrought iron bed stood just off to the side of the room with a couple of battered old blue trunks stacked beside it. A pile of books with a tea cup precariously perched on top caused Hermione to grin. Curling up in bed with a book and cup of tea was one of her favourite pass times. Perching on the side of the bed to read the book titles Hermione grimaced.

“Merlin, that’s hard as a rock!” she muttered attempting to get some bounce out of the mattress. “That’s about as comfortable as the Great Hall benches.” She glared at the bed as if it had personally offended her and taking one last look around, walked across the hall to the other bedroom.

Hermione let out a gasp of delight; this room was dark red, grey and black. The bed beautifully made up with a black and red quilt with large abstract flowers and a half a dozen or so pillows. A white lattice pattern was in contrast to the dark grey walls, and a tall black lamp stood beside the bed. It appealed to Hermione’s sense of order and neatness. Sitting on the side of the bed Hermione couldn’t prevent her squawk of shock as she sunk into the mattress.

“Sweet Salazar, it’s like sitting on a cloud!” she struggled to get out of the bed. Feeling guilty for messing up the beautiful bed, she straightened the pillows and smoothed out the wrinkles in the cover.

Striding down the short hallway, she pushed open the last door and gasped. This room was larger than the other two, not that they were small. A large untidy bed stood against the far wall made up with pale grey rumpled sheets and a dark emerald green duvet. Stifling a yawn, she had to admit the bed looked very welcoming. She had a full tummy, and the room was warm, sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed, it was perfect. _It’s not too hard, it’s not too soft, it’s just right_ she grinned as she sleepily recalled the fairy tale from her childhood.

Dropping backwards onto the pillows Hermione couldn’t help but bite back her sigh of appreciation; even the pillows were perfect. _Just a few minutes_ , she thought as her eyelids became heavier and heavier, and she dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Draco whispered _Wingardium Leviosa_ at the huge pile of leaves and dumped them on top of Blaise who growled at him and chased him down the path. Theo just grinned and picked up the discarded brooms and followed behind the other two men. Moving into their own place had been one of Theo’s better ideas. Of course it took some convincing with McGonagall, but even though she was head of Gryffindor house, he’d always been able to charm her.

Ignoring his two housemates who were both now covered in leaves, he walked up to the front door and stopped, staring in shock. It was open; there was no way they would have left the door open. Dread curled through his belly, his friend's laughter fading into the background. Pulling out his wand, he used it to push the door further open and stepped inside. The room looked just as they had left it, the fire still blazing in the grate, a blanket was thrown over a chair.

Stepping over the threshold and into the living room, he jumped out of his skin as Draco’s hissed in his ear. “Boo!”

“Someone has been in our house,” Theo snapped, turning to glare at his maniacally grinning friend. He was rather satisfied to see that wiped the ridiculous grin off Draco’s face. Too many people didn’t realise just how amusing Draco could be - but this was serious.

“How do you know?” Draco asked, tugging off his muddy boots and leaving them in the small foyer and following Theo further into the room.

“The door was open and the wards penetrated,” Theo replied, carefully looking around. The faint thunk of two more boots signalled Blaise’s arrival. He vaguely heard Draco filling Blaise in on what was going on, but he was too concerned trying to get to the end of this mystery.

“It appears our house guest was hungry,” Blaise said, holding up the used bowl from the dish drainer. He carefully lifted the lid off the casserole and gave it a stir. “At least they left plenty for the rest of us.” Theo hid his grin at Draco’s eye roll. Blaise’s stomach was legendary around the Slytherin common room.

“Is anything else out of place?” Draco asked, doing his perusal of their living room. It didn’t look like it to him, but Blaise was the neat freak. Even as he thought it, Blaise walked over and straightened the blanket that was on the back of the chair.

“Nothing is out of place down here; I say we check out upstairs,” Theo said standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Wordlessly, the other two young men agreed, and carefully they crept up the stairs, simultaneously stepping over the third bottom tread. With their wands drawn, they gathered at the top of the stairs. As one, Theo and Blaise slowly crept down the left-hand hallway towards their bedrooms.

Theo walked into his room and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but frowning he walked over to the bed and brushed his hand over the covers. Looking up and seeing the querying look on Blaise’s face he shrugged, a little self-consciously.

“Someone has been sleeping in my bed; it’s all wrinkled,” Theo muttered to Blaise’s amused grin. “Oh shut up, let’s keep looking.” Silently they walked across the hall and pushed open Blaise’s door.

Theo couldn’t contain his snort of laughter as Blaise fastidiously checked if anything was amiss or even slightly out of place. Shooting Theo a furious glare, he straightened the covers on his own bed.

“Oh be quiet,” he snapped at his friend’s laughter, “You know I can’t stand rumpled covers.” While Blaise fussed with his bed, Theo looked around, but it all looked the same to him.

“If you two have quite finished fussing over your pristine bed covers, I have found our little intruder.” Draco smirked, he didn’t think their intruder was a threat, as he leant casually against the door jam, ankles crossed and arms folded, an amused grin gracing his face. Both men stared at him.

“Well, who is it?” Blaise demanded, irritated by Draco’s hedging.

“Well, it’s not a stranger,” he said grinning at Theo’s huff of annoyance. “Come on.” He beckoned them to follow him down the other end of the hall to his room and pushed the door open.

“Gentlemen, may I present to you Miss Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess, curled up  sleeping in a Slytherin’s bed.” Both men missed Draco’s satisfied smirk as they couldn’t take their eyes away from the sight in front of them.

Her long, riotous caramel curls spread out over his pillow, and he vaguely noticed in the dim light that her eyelashes delicately fanned out over her cheekbones; her hands tucked under her cheek, and she slept on, totally unaware of the three snakes surrounding her.

Dragging his friends out of his room, Draco carefully shut the door and grinned at them, a wicked plan taking root in his mind. “I say we teach that little swot in there a lesson about what happens to little Gryffindor lions who crawl into Slytherin boy’s beds?” Theo and Blaise looked at each other.

“I’m not sure about that Draco, it took a lot of buttering up to get McGonagall to let us have this place. If we stuff that up, then we will never be allowed back,” Theo tried to reason with him.

“Salazar’s saggy balls Theodore, I’m not going to fucking rape her, what do you take me for!” Draco snapped angrily. “I’m not going to hurt her, she’s suffered enough, we all have, it’s just a bit of fun.” Draco raked his hand through his hair, his blonde locks falling over his eyes.

“What did you have in mind?” Blaise asked, diffusing the tension in the hallway. Draco shrugged.

“Just wake her up with some kisses, a bit of teasing.” He looked up at his friends. “We will stop the moment she objects.” Draco had nightmares after the war, they all did. Draco had never told anyone that he craved touch, it didn’t even have to lead to sex, just someone to hold him. He had wanted Hermione Granger since their third year when she’d punched him. He’d never met another witch quite like her.

“First we need to tidy ourselves up, we stink,” Theo said raising his arm and sniffing his armpit, screwing up his face in disgust. “She’ll smell us coming.” At the other boy’s smirks, he just rolled his eyes in disgust and walked back to his room muttering about the stupidity of his childish housemates.

“He’s right; we do pong quite a bit.” Blaise grinned and went back to his room, thankful they had their own ensuite bathrooms. He’d never met anyone who took as long as Draco did in the bathroom; the man owned more hair care products than any female Blaise knew.

In agreeance with his housemates, Draco slipped back into his room, grabbed what he needed and stepped across the hallway to the main bathroom. Flicking on the lights and nudging the door closed with his shoulder, he dumped his toiletries onto the large vanity and pulled open the shower door, fiddling with the taps until the water was to his liking. Stripping out of his sweaty Quidditch gear, he threw it into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom and stepped under the spray.

Tipping his head back to wet his hair, he let his mind wander to the female sleeping in his bed. Not that he’d admit it out loud, but he’d always been slightly intimidated by Hermione. All his life his father had drummed it into him that Muggle-born wizards were beneath them, hardly even worth noticing yet this bushy haired Muggle-born witch had effortlessly beat him at every turn. It had infuriated him, but it had also made him work all the harder, he still wasn’t sure who he’d been trying to impress. His father or Hermione?

Being the typical Slytherin that he was, he never would have admitted that to anyone. Of course, then everything turned to shite, and he’d been more worried about surviving the psychopath living at his home than if he was going to get more O.W.L.s. than Hermione. He’d jumped at the chance to return to Hogwarts, to finish his eighth year and have nothing more to worry about than passing his N.E.W.T.s.

Of course, it hadn’t been that easy - whenever was it - but Harry bloody Potter, defending him at his trial and standing at the top of the grand staircase, in full view of everyone, and offering him his hand had most definitely helped. Reluctantly, Draco had taken it, not that he didn’t want to put the past behind him, he did, but it was reminiscent of their first meeting.

Dumping conditioner into his palm Draco worked it through his hair and grabbed the flannel hanging over the taps and squirted some body wash onto it, lathering up his body. He’d been stunned at how much Hermione had changed this year, course they were all now legal adults, but she was no longer the girl who had driven him mad all through their school years. She was a woman and gorgeous.

Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair and shutting off the water, Draco pushed open the glass shower door and stepped out onto the mat, grabbing a towel and briskly drying his hair and body. Quickly getting dressed he opened the door to find Theo and Blaise waiting impatiently for him in the hallway.

“Last again Malfoy!” Blaise joked to Theo’s snicker. Glaring at his two friends, he barged between them and opened his door. Hermione was still sleeping; she’d snuggled further under the blankets as the room had grown cooler as evening approached. Flicking his wand towards the fireplace, Draco muttered a spell, and the fire flared to life, warming the room. He didn’t want her to be cold after all.

Grinning wickedly at his friends, Draco carefully climbed onto the bed beside Hermione, thankful he had an overly large bed. Gently stroking his finger down Hermione’s cheek, astonished by its softness, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, “Granger. Oh Granger, wake up our little lion.”

Blearily  Hermione’s eyes fluttered open, and chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. Draco grinned at her look of horror as she remembered just where she was sleeping.

“Oh shit!” she stammered and tried to scurry away from Draco. Unfortunately, that just put her within Blaise’s easy reach as he blocked her exit from the bed. He gave her a wicked grin as she turned to glare at him. Theo stood at the bottom of the bed, a smirk plastered across his face.

“I’ll… um, just err…go!” she stammered, nervously eyeing off the three boys. Their devilish smirks were not putting Hermione at ease. _What on earth were you thinking? Falling asleep in not only a strange house but a strangers bed as well_ , Hermione thought to herself annoyed.

“Oh I don’t think so, where’s that legendary Gryffindor bravery?” Draco teased, propping his hand under his chin and watching Hermione squirm. He reached out with his other hand and lightly tugged a strand of her hair, watching the curl bounce. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you what happens to naughty little lions who crawl into boys’ beds?”

“You don’t scare me, Malfoy, none of you do,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him in a manner that would normally have had Harry and Ron treading a bit more carefully around her. Draco was unmoved, however.

“Oh we don’t want to scare you away,” Blaise said trailing his finger down her bare shoulder and arm. Puzzled Hermione turned her head towards him.

“You don’t?” she asked slightly puzzled.

“Oh no, we’ve much better things to do with pretty witches in our beds,” Theo said as he perched on the bottom of the bed, running his hand over her ankle under the covers.

“You do!” Hermione would deny that undignified squeak for the rest of her life. _Oh sweet Merlin!_ She tried very hard not to squirm, but their intent was fairly obvious.

“Oh yes, we do.” Draco leant down and whispered in her ear causing Hermione’s body to erupt in goosebumps. She hadn’t been named the brightest witch of her age for no reason, she knew what the boys were suggesting, and in all honesty, she wasn’t exactly against the idea.

“Lots of wicked ideas. You’re not a virgin are you?” Blaise said in a hushed tone that only made his deep, baritone voice sound sexier as his breath tickled her ear, making her shiver in arousal. She bit her lip, attempting to fight the urge to give in to her inner desires.

“Of course I’m not.” She scoffed turning to Blaise and grinning. “Harry and Ron helped with that little problem ages ago.”

“Potter AND Weasley,” all three boys exclaimed at once, stunned  at Hermione’s confession .

“Well, I couldn’t decide,” Hermione replied with a shrug of one shoulder. “So they both decided to help me out. We did spend months living in a tiny little tent.” She grinned, the tent had been anything but tiny, but it had been cold.

“Just how did that come about?” Draco asked, frankly shocked. While the three had always been inseparable, he’d never imagined they’d been _that_ close. “Sounds like quite a story.”

“It was fun; we were all in a tent in the Forest of Dean. Ron had a small bottle of firewhisky, and we sat around talking and telling each other our biggest regrets. We all agreed to die a virgin was pretty shitty, so we decided to do something about it.” Hermione shrugged, smug at the shocked looks on their faces.

“That was a while ago now, right?” Theo commented, lightly stroking his thumb over her ankle. The soft caress was soothing, and his whisky coloured eyes never left hers. “I’d imagine trying to find some alone time, in a dorm full of students would be… difficult?” Hermione nodded, and he continued, “We’d be more than happy to help out a horny Gryffindor if you’d like?”

Draco and Blaise stared at Theo in shocked awe. Sure that was what they had hoped would happen, but neither had expected Theo just to come straight out and proposition her. Draco vaguely noted Hermione wasn’t as shocked as he’d thought she would be at the thought of three new lovers, which made his cock twitch with excitement.

“The three of you?” Hermione never took her eyes off Theo, it was his suggestion after all. At his confident nod, Hermione looked at the other two boys, to their affirmative nods. “How do I know you won’t go and inform the whole school?”

“Why would we do something so stupid? If we want a repeat performance that is.” Blaise picked up her hand and turning it over, peppered her wrist with kisses. “We do, want a repeat performance that is,” he murmured, lightly trailing his tongue over the delicate veins in her wrist. Hermione shivered at his touch, his chocolate eyes wide with lust.

“We haven’t earned the title of the _Slytherin Sex God’s_ for nothing,” Draco whispered in her ear. “We promise you a night you’ll never forget.” Hermione turned to face him, about to say something, but her words died in her throat as Draco leant down and kissed her. His soft lips capturing hers and effectively silencing her, well except for that little moan which Draco delighted in hearing.

While Ron and Harry were both wonderful kissers Draco was something else entirely. Not even aware of it, her eyes fluttered shut as he nipped and nibbled on her lips. At his insistence, Hermione let Draco deepen the kiss, teasingly stroking his tongue along hers, causing her nipples to tighten in arousal. Running his fingers along her jaw, Draco gently tipped her head further up, giving him better access to that delicious mouth.

Feeling rather left out Theo and Blaise shared a look of pure mischief and decided to help themselves to the beautiful witch sprawled out on the bed. Theo stood back up, grabbed the bottom of Draco’s covers and slowly pulled, revealing the gorgeous witch sprawled on Draco’s pale grey sheets dressed in a simple top and denim jeans. Theo reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped Hermione’s jeans and wiggled them over her hips, revealing dark purple lacy knickers. Catching Blaise’s gaze he grinned and nodded towards Hermione’s top.  After being friends for so long, they knew what the other was thinking.

Of course just vanishing her clothes would have been much faster, but Blaise always had enjoyed slowly unwrapping his presents. Slipping each button through its hole, and peeling the top open to reveal a matching dark purple bra, the cups nothing more than sexy sheer lace. _Sweet Salazar_ Blaise thought in reverence as he took on those magnificent breasts for the first time. Soft and round and jiggling Blaise could not wait to get far better acquainted with them.

“You’ve been hiding these luscious curves under those hideous robes for far too long Granger,” Blaise whispered in her ear, simultaneously flicking open the front fastening of her bra, and peeling the lace away to reveal a gorgeous pair of tits. Blaise, like most boys, neither knew or cared about bra sizes, these beauties were a bit over a handful, and he had large hands. Cupping his hand under one firm curve, he leant down and flicked his tongue over the hard peak.

Even though Draco was still kissing her, Hermione’s low whine of arousal echoed clearly around the room. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla and she moaned louder when Blaise sucked harder on her nipple, lightly biting down.

The sight of his two friends’ happily devouring the sexy witch was turning Theo on and not wanting to be left out he crawled up the bed and trailed kisses down her stomach, smiling against her skin as her belly quivered when he moved further downwards. Hooking his thumbs into the sides of her knickers, he slowly slipped them down her long legs and tossed them somewhere behind him.

She was gorgeous, writhing against the sheets as Draco kissed her, and Blaise sucked on her nipple. Draco’s long fingers curled around the breast closest to him. Kissing lower and lower, Theo covered her mound in kisses, this close to her he could easily smell her arousal, and his cock twitched in appreciation. Nothing beat the smell of an aroused female; taking a deep breath he hooked his arms under her thighs and boldly swept his tongue through her folds.

“Ohhhhh fuck,” Hermione gasped as she dragged her mouth away from Draco’s and took a shuddering breath. It was sensory overload, and it was all too much. Theo’s wicked tongue was doing delicious things between her thighs, Blaise was sucking and nibbling on her breast as Draco whispered filth in her ear. “Ohhhhh,” she moaned as Theo found a particularly sensitive spot.

“Do you like that our sexy witch?” Draco asked, nipping her earlobe. “Three men whose only goal is to make you come, again and again, and again.” Hermione could not hold back her moan of arousal at his words, who knew the blonde had such a filthy mouth.

“Oh please,” she begged, “I need to come.” Hermione gasped as Theo gripped her hips to keep her still and devoured her, flicking his tongue through her dripping folds and lapping at her was nothing like her time in the tent with Harry and Ron. They’d all been inexperienced horny teenagers who were just experimenting. This was something else entirely; these were men. Reaching down, Hermione twisted her fingers into Theo’s thick hair and moaned. “Yes, there!” His long fingers stroked her inner walls as that wicked mouth latched onto her clit, sucking it.

Theo was in heaven, besides the actual fucking part, performing oral was his second favourite thing to do to a girl. Her thighs squeezing his shoulders and her fingers tangled in his hair was enough to prove he was doing something right - well that and the copious amounts of her wet slippery arousal coating his tongue and lips. She tasted divine, like the best firewhisky, rich and potent. Reaching down, Theo palmed his aching cock through his loose pants; he was hard and leaking. Tugging on the cord, he let them fall over his hips; letting his cock spring free. Her loud moans were music to his ears, glancing up he saw both his friends attached to a nipple, licking and sucking, her head thrashing on the pillow. _There is something to be said for Gryffindor bravery_ , he thought as her hand tightened in his hair and her moans increased in volume.

“I’m so close,” Hermione whined needlessly. It was fairly obvious by her high pitched cries, and that it was getting harder and harder to keep her hips still. Muttering the strongest contraception charm he knew, Theo effortlessly pushed her over the edge and felt her passage clench around his fingers as she cried out, her body arching with her arousal. Before she’d even come back to earth, Theo crawled between her legs and slid deep into her welcoming warmth to both of their moans.

“So fucking tight Granger,” Theo gasped as she wound her long legs around his arse and encouraged him to go deeper, harder, rocking her hips up to meet his thrusts. _Sweet Salazar, she’s gorgeous_ , Theo thought as he took in the witch beneath him. Draco and Blaise each had an arm pinned above her head, and her magnificent tits bounced with his thrusts, her chocolate brown eyes blown wide with lust.

“Please more,” Hermione managed to gasp staring up at Theo’s lust filled whisky coloured eyes, his hair, sweat soaked as it curled around his neck as he grinned down at her, snapping his hips forward and filling her. Hermione would never tell anyone else, but she loved being held down and used like this. Vaguely, she wondered if it was a boy thing as Harry and Ron had done the same thing. It was so freeing to be able just to feel, not think, not worry, just enjoy.

“Just look at you, our beautiful little tart,” Blaise whispered in her ear, nipping on her earlobe to Hermione’s shudder. “Stretched wide around Theo’s cock and loving every minute of it, aren’t you?” He added a snap of demand to the last two words to Hermione’s gasp and nod. “Answer me!” he demanded to watch her pupils dilate further, her nipples harden.

“Yes, I love it,” Hermione managed to gasp as Theo hit a particularly sensitive spot “Make me forget,” she begged, knowing they would understand. They all had nightmares, and if this is what it took to make them disappear for a night, Hermione was all for it. As were the boys by their grins of approval.

Draco gently turned her head towards his and trailed his lips down her jawline, nipping and sucking until he got to her lips and devoured her, sliding his tongue along her lips, wordlessly asking her to open up to him, which she gladly did. He tasted of firewhisky and hot chocolate, maybe a hint of caramel and smelt of the outdoors. The hand that was holding her arm down was strong and solid. Same as Harry and Ron, Draco had grown into a damn good looking man.

Turned on beyond belief watching his two friends make love to the beautiful witch beneath them, Blaise cupped her breast in one hand and suckled on her nipple to her moan. Teasing it with his tongue, hardening it further, he gently bit down as Hermione’s body jerked in arousal at the slight pain. She was so bloody responsive, so open to whatever they did. Grinning wickedly, he slowly trailed his fingers down her body to where Theo was slowly thrusting in and out of her body, and flicked her clit with his finger. Dragging her mouth away from Draco’s she gasped in a lungful of air as Blaise’s teasing fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge again.

It was too much; Theo’s cock sliding in and out of her tight wetness, Blaise’s fingers tweaking and teasing her clit as he sucked on her nipple, Draco lightly flicking his tongue into her ear whispering all the filthy things they wanted to do to her. She was so close, her orgasm was just out of reach. Her stomach clenched, as the pleasure peaked, stronger and stronger until she couldn’t hold it back any more, and it exploded through her body, pleasure zinging along every nerve as she screamed her pleasure, her voice eventually giving out as she collapsed between Blaise and Draco. Theo gripped her thighs and chased his own release, slamming harder and harder into her, the bed creaking with the power of his thrusts until he lost all coordination and thrust into her, and with a low, sexy growl, his head thrown back, he flooded her channel. Panting he collapsed on top of her, his weight welcome, squishing Hermione deeper into the mattress.

“You’re heavy,” she lightly complained, grinning as he rolled off her, shoving Draco out of the way and boldly snuggling up to her to Draco’s annoyed snort and Hermione’s amusement at his antics.

“So, how is three snakes in your bed?” Blaise asked, still toying with her nipple, watching it harden under his ministrations once more. “Merlin you have gorgeous tits,” he proclaimed at her wicked grin.

“I’m not sure yet, I’ve only had one!” Hermione replied boldly to Blaise’s shock. She tried to hold back her laughter at the stunned look on his face but couldn’t quite manage it as Draco and Blaise appeared to have a competition as to who could get naked the fastest. Not that they had many clothes to shed but it was hilarious watching their clothes fly off in all directions.

Even though they’d all tormented her all the way through school, Hermione had never doubted their attractiveness, all were bloody gorgeous. Draco with his platinum blonde hair, Blaise with his gorgeous dark skin and Theo with those whisky eyes. She just couldn’t choose between them.

Rolling onto her side and slowly trailing her finger down Blaise’s chest, Hermione coyly looked up at those lust dark eyes through her eyelashes. His body was all solid strength, thick ropes of muscles covered his arms and shoulders. The soft dark velvet of his skin was stark contrast to the paleness of her hand as she walked her fingers down his abs, counting each one as she went. She couldn’t control her small smile as his stomach clenched in arousal at her questioning fingers.

“I’ve yet to find out if what they say about you is true.” At his raised eyebrow, query written all over his face Hermione continued. “You know, black boys do it better?” Draco and Theo’s barks of laughter echoed around the room, but Blaise just grinned at her saucy cheek, his eyes alight with mischief.“Well our pretty little lion, you’ve only taken care of one of us so far, you can’t leave Draco and I out, you know?” Blaise cupped her breast in his hand, stroking his thumb over her nipple, watching it harden under his touch. “I’m sure a talented witch such as yourself could easily handle both of us together,” he smirked at the shock written all over her face. “We’ll look after you don’t worry.” He leant forward and kissed her, she tasted of sweet tea and honey. Vaguely, he noticed Theo move out of the way so Draco could snuggle up to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her waist and trailing kisses down her neck.

“So while you were on the run with Potter and Weasley, what else did they teach you? Draco whispered in her ear, loving how her arm pebbled with goosebumps at his words. “Three horny teenagers in a tiny little tent, I can just imagine the mischief you got up to.”

Peering at him over her shoulder Hermione boldly let her gaze rake his naked body, like Blaise and Theo he’d grown up a lot this last year and had filled out. Draco still had that lithe seekers build but his shoulders were broader, he rather reminded her of Harry but doubted this was the right time to mention it.

“Oh yes we had a wonderful time.” She grinned. “Three horny teenagers and no chance of getting caught, who were curious as to what they could get up to.” Hermione deliberately didn’t mention the horcrux hunt and running in fear of their lives, she figured that would be a mood killer. “I discovered my favourite thing is, well I’d rather show you!” Crawling over to him, she pushed him flat, grinning at the rather shocked look on his face. Hermione had to admit she rather liked it when people underestimated her and she could shatter those illusions. Trailing kisses down Draco’s chest she lightly nipped the taut skin and swirled her tongue around his hard nipples. His light moan encouraged her and she slowly, teasingly slid downwards.

He was long and slender, the head of his cock flushed a darker red and glistening at the top. Wrapping her hand around the base Hermione slowly moved it upwards, to Draco’s low, guttural moan, and watching him watch her, she leant down and licked at the tip of his cock  and he reacted and let loose a much louder groan. The taste of him exploded over her tongue, strong and potent. Teasingly she slid her lips over and around the head, wrapping her mouth  around it and flicking her tongue all over the sensitive gland.  His fingers twisted in her hair, holding her tightly in place as she learned the taste and texture of his cock. The slight tugs on her hair was turning her on, she loved it when the boys held her still as she pleasured them. Wickedly, she pulled away with a plop and kissed her way down his length, hiding behind his body she muttered a wandless spell, hoping he’d not noticed as she wanted to surprise him. It was a very handy spell that one of Ron’s brother’s had taught him. Kissing her way back up, slurping and sucking she sucked  him down into her mouth again but this time he slid easily further and deeper down until, to the onlookers astonished gazes, and Draco’s loud moan of approval, she    took him in so deep that  she nuzzled her nose into his fine blonde pubic hair.

“Fuck, Hermione.” Draco could not hold back his moan of pure pleasure. Even though he wasn’t as thick as Blaise and Theo he was longer and he’d never met anyone who could take all of his length from root to tip. The pleasure was indescribable as her throat muscles massaged along the length of his cock as she swallowed around him, her other hand massaging his balls, rolling them between her fingers, lightly rolling and tugging on them, driving him crazy but in the best possible way. Draco wasn’t sure how long he’d manage to hold off, the pleasure was zinging along his nerve endings, making him rather light headed. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

“Stop for a second,” Blaise ordered them to Draco’s furious glare that spoke volumes about what he thought about that idea. Blaise just grinned at his friend’s annoyance. “Hermione, stay where you are. Draco spin around, we can both enjoy our gorgeous witch this way.” Realising what Blaise was getting at, Draco grinned and twisted around. Giving Hermione a quick kiss, he wiggled his way under her body, lapping at her folds to her startled gasp. Smart witch that she was, Hermione quickly realised what they wanted and crawled up Draco’s body so she could wrap her mouth back around that glorious cock of his once more.

Concentrating on what she was doing to Draco - and honestly what he was doing to her, the man had a wicked mouth - Hermione was not expecting to feel hands on her hips, and a thick cock slowly spread her nether lips and slid into her body. She gasped around Draco’s cock, Blaise was much bigger than Theo and Draco, and she felt as if she had been split wide but Merlin it felt so good. He continued in one long smooth glide until she could feel his balls brushing the backs of her thighs.

“Ohhhhh fuck yes,” she moaned, letting go of Draco’s cock with a pop and dropping her head to his thigh. “I won’t last,” she warned before taking Draco to the base again. That prompted him to suck her clit into his mouth and suck on it hard. It was sensation overload, and it felt so good. Mouths and cocks and hands everywhere. Obviously feeling left out Theo sprawled on the bed and teased her nipples as they swung against Draco’s abs.

As Blaise pushed into her welcoming warmth together they set a rhythm, she took Draco in up to the hilt and he would flick and tease her folds, licking her where Blaise was sliding effortlessly in and out of her body. It was a weird sort of synchronisation, and Hermione knew she wouldn’t last too long. She could feel her orgasm building in her lower belly, but she wanted to hold off as long as she could, she didn’t want this over too fast.

“You are so wet and welcoming our beautiful sexy witch. I’ve never seen anything like my cock splitting you wide open. The things we’re going to do to you.” The promise in his voice ramped up Hermione’s lust tenfold and she effortlessly took Draco in, reaching down to massage his balls as he teased her at the exact same time.

Blaise wasn’t in any particular hurry, the sight of his cock sliding into her was mesmerising. The contrast of his darker hands gripping her hips, holding her still as he slid into her warm wetness. He could feel the brush of Draco’s hair against his thighs whenever he’d thrust forward, the soft strands tickled him. Glancing over he grinned at the sight of Theo leaning against the headboard, ankles crossed and slowly wanking. They had all grown up in the same dorm since they were eleven, it wasn’t anything he’d not seen before. Blaise grinned back at Theo’s self-satisfied smirk, they’d not shared a girl for a long time, none of the previous women reached the same calibre as Hermione Granger.

Blaise could feel that particular tell-tale tingle in his balls, he knew he wasn’t far from coming, from the blissful look on Theo’s face he wasn’t far from coming again either. “Draco?” Blaise called out and vaguely heard a muttered “close” in return. Grinning, Blaise sped up, thrusting into Hermione’s willing body with abandon, the tingle in his balls was now much stronger, a delightful throb.

He gripped her hips so hard, that he was sure she would have bruises later he went to town and just fucked her. There was no style, no control, just taking his pleasure, although by the noises Hermione was making she wasn’t far off either. Her silky smooth channel was massaging his cock, the muscles fluttering along his length.

With her mouth full of Draco’s cock, Hermione couldn’t say anything but she was quite sure by her lusty moans that it was clear she was close. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her nerve endings alive. Hermione was sure she was going to have bruises on her hips considering how hard Blaise was gripping them and her poor little snatch was stretched to the limit around his gorgeous cock. Draco was sucking her lips into his mouth and suckling on them, making the tingle in her abdomen worse. As payback she sucked in his cock to the base to the jerk of his hips and her grin, well the best she could manage with such  a full mouth. It didn’t take long before it was just all too much for her poor fucked out body and with a muffled yell, Hermione came, harder than she ever had in her life. The instantaneous clenching of her inner walls and mouth around both Blaise and Draco’s cocks caused them to come as well. Swallowing greedily Hermione accepted Draco’s release gladly. He had a slightly salty, bitter taste but Hermione had always preferred salty to sweet. Reluctantly, she let his cock fall from her mouth with a pop and rested her head on his thigh.

“Sweet Merlin, I can’t move,” she muttered panting between breaths collapsing on top of Draco and rolling to the side. Every part of her body was twitching in satisfied arousal. She massaged her jaw, grinning at the smirk on Theo’s face. Her fanny was slightly sore, not used to such a hammering in one night as neither Theo and Blaise were exactly small.

“And baby bear’s bed was just right,” Hermione muttered tiredly, her body ready to shut down as her eyelids got heavier and heavier and she snuggled against Draco, who had managed to turn around so she wasn’t talking to his ankles.

“What _are_ you going on about Granger?” he asked puzzled. Clearly by the look on Blaise and Theo’s faces they also had no idea. Blaise shrugged and hauled the blankets back over them, the temperature had dropped while they’d been otherwise pleasurably engaged.

Popping one eye open, a cheeky grin decorating her face, she slowly looked from one to the other. “You’ve never heard the story of _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_?” she asked stunned, forgetting for a moment that they’d been brought up in totally different worlds. “It’s a muggle children’s fairy tale. A girl is walking in the woods and finds a house, rather like this one. She tries three bowls of porridge, one is too hot, one is too cold, the other is _just right_. She then goes upstairs and tries out the three beds; Poppa bear’s bed is too hard, Mummy bear’s bed is too soft, but Baby bear’s bed is _just right_. The bears come home and find her still asleep in Baby bear's bed. They wake her up and she runs away in fright.”

“But you’re not running away in fright, are you?” Blaise grinned at her, running his hand down her arm to Hermione’s grin. She had no doubt where this was leading, but she decided to put an end to their fun, well at least for tonight.

“I have to get back, it’s late and I’ve been gone for hours.” Shoving Blaise out of the way, she clambered off the bed, trying not to blush as they got an eyeful of her nudity. It was not as if they’d not seen it before Hermione reasoned as she searched the room for her clothes. Her jeans were near the bed but her shirt was half way across the room. Snatching them up, Hermione looked around for her underwear and found her bra hanging off the bedpost and her knickers half under the bed. Scrambling back into her clothes she turned to face her three new lovers.

Brazenly, they lay sprawled in all their naked glory across the bed. Draco’s porcelain skin in sharp contrast to Theo’s tanned arm which was draped lazily across his abdomen. Draco’s platinum blonde hair bright against Blaise’s satiny dark skin from where his head was pillowed on the taller man’s shoulder. Smirking, Blaise picked up Draco’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of it as Theo snuggled closer, pining Draco between the two of them with a knowing smirk on his face.

Even though she’d just shared the three of them, she couldn’t help staring at them in shocked amazement. There was no doubt they were beautiful, acres of smooth, muscled skin from alabaster white to dark bronze to satiny black. Their easy camaraderie was a clear indicator this was not a one off occurrence as far as Hermione was concerned.

“You’re lovers!” she gasped and then scowled at their amused laughter.

“Fifty points to Gryffindor,” Theo grinned as he doodled random patterns on Draco’s hip with his finger tip, never taking his eyes off Hermione as she scrambled back into her clothes. Flicking her wand at her shoes, her laces tied themselves, and she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the three men.

“Well, are you going to be gentlemen and escort me back to the castle, or do I need to walk through the Forbidden Forest on my own?” she demanded, inexplicably annoyed with them.

“Fine!” Draco said, scrambling to the bottom of the bed and boldly walking straight toward her. Hermione refused to let her gaze drop, but she wanted to, oh how she wanted to. Smirking he bent over and snagged his pants off the floor and slipped into them. Wordlessly, he held out his hand and hesitantly Hermione slipped her hand into his.

“Come on, no need to walk through the Forest at this time of night.” Draco led her back down stairs and over to the huge fireplace. “We’re on the network, you can floo directly into Hogwarts. It will bring you out in the Great Hall fireplace.” He couldn’t help chuckling at the astonished look on her face.

“How long have you been able to do that?” she demanded narrowing her eyes at him, much to Draco’s amusement.

“Calm down Granger, it’s a new development. Rather like this place. McGonagall authorised it, to give us some peace. The sins of the fathers are still punishing the sons.” At her puzzled frown Draco continued, “Slytherin used to be a respected house, the pureblood house. We could trace our lines back generations. Now we’re Death Eater scum, our parents colluded with the Dark Lord, we were the losing side.” At her horrified gasp he shrugged a little self-consciously at his admission.“It’s late, time for naughty little lions to head home.” Not giving her much choice, Draco grabbed some floo powder, gave Hermione a nudge into the fireplace, and called out “Hogwarts” watching her disappear in a flare of bright green smoke. Draco stood staring at the now empty fireplace, he wasn’t sure for how long. His mind was jumbled even though his body was more than sated.

He couldn’t prevent his slight jerk of surprise as a heavy warmth was draped around his shoulders. Turning he glared at Theo’s chuckle but gladly pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Black silk sleep pants and bare feet did not exactly offer much protection against the chill in the house.

“Blaise fell asleep, I was wondering where you got to, you’ve been gone for over twenty minutes.” Theo called back from the kitchen as he filled the kettle and put it on the hob. Pulling down mugs, the square blue and white tea caddy, and their huge teapot, Theo effectively set about making tea. He had to admit, for the amount of galleons Draco spent on this fancy tea, it was well worth it. Adding two spoons of tea _and one for the pot_ he thought grinning, as he remembered his Grandmother’s often repeated mantra, he added boiling water and wrapped the pot up in the ugliest tea cozzie.  Running the mugs under hot water to warm them, he put milk and sugar on the counter and poured strong black tea into their mugs.

“So did it work?” he asked watching as Draco added far too much sugar and milk to his tea and stirred it. Theo knew the tactic well, Draco was putting off answering him. Theo also knew it wasn’t going to work. He’d had a lot of experience in waiting Draco out if he needed.

“Did what work?” Draco finally asked sipping his tea as he wrapped his hands around the hot ceramic mug.

“Don’t give me that rubbish, getting your hands on sexy little Miss Granger.” Theo waggled his eyebrows to Draco’s irritation and sipped his own tea.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Draco tried to avoid the question, but Theo’s bark of laughter clearly stated what he thought of that comment.

“You are full of shite Malfoy, you’ve had a crush on Hermione since she broke your nose in third year. You had never had anyone stand up to you before that. It was a sight to behold.” Theo just grinned at Draco’s rude hand gesture.

“Well I would not say no to a repeat performance,” he finally admitted smirking over the lip of his mug, “She tastes so divine, you’d know all about that.” Theo just shrugged in agreement.

“That she does, but are you going to be happy to continue sharing her? Don’t look at me like that, we both know how you feel about her, so man up and do something about it. At least you’ll finally know, one way or the other.” Theo chuckled at Draco’s glare, he loved it when he was right.

“I hate you, you do know that don’t you?” Draco groused.

“Sure you do,” Theo drawled grinning, “I’ll remind you of that the next time I’m balls deep in your arse.”

Draco tried to hide his grin behind his mug, _Fucking smart arse_ he couldn’t help thinking. That was the problem with living with someone you had known since you were eleven. They knew you too damn well. Course the fact they were lovers didn’t help.

“Do you think Hermione will say anything? About us I mean?” Theo asked pouring them another mug of tea.

“Not without outing herself as well. If she tells anyone about us then she will have to admit about her own participation in our little gang bang. Not exactly the wholesome image for a war heroine is it?” Draco explained reasonably. Giving it some thought Theo had to agree.

“It’s late I’m going back to bed. You coming?” Theo asked taking Draco’s mug and rinsing both out he grabbed Draco’s hand and lead him back up to bed. Typically, Blaise was taking up the whole thing but with some pushing and shoving Draco and Theo made room and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione slowly blinked awake, her dorm room coming into focus. Grinning, remembering the events of last night, she slid out of bed and into the shower. Twenty minutes later she shut off the water and stepped out, towelling herself dry she stared into the mirror. Her hips and breasts were covered in small oval bruises. Smirking she gently traced them with her fingers as she remembered how they were made.

Daringly, she pulled on her tightest jeans and a snug grey and burgundy top. Flicking her wand through her hair she dried it and added a bit of a curl. Ginny had taught her some handy magical make up tricks as she added some mascara and light lipstick. Sometimes a girl just had to look her best.

Feeling wicked, and because it was still early, she hurried along to Harry and Ron’s room and slipped inside. It had always infuriated the boys no end they could not get into the girls dorms but the girls could get into theirs. Some rubbish about the founders thinking girls were more trustworthy.

Even though there were still five beds, only two were occupied and grinning wickedly Hermione dropped down hard onto the nearest one.

“Morning sleepyheads,” she sang out to their loud groans.

“For Merlin’s sake Hermione, it’s not even eight o’clock on a Sunday morning,” Ron whined and tried to bury back under the blankets.

“Come on Ron, it’s a lovely morning and I’m hungry, let’s go and eat,” She whispered in his ear, not missing his slight shiver as her breath ghosted over his skin.

“Okay fine, go and annoy Harry,” he grumbled stumbling into the bathroom to her delighted chuckle.

“Don’t bother, I’m awake.” Harry muttered as he snaked one hand out from under the blankets and felt around on his side table for his glasses. Hermione had to smile fondly as his untidy bed head emerged from the tangle of blankets. Rubbing his eyes he slipped his glasses on and scowled at her.

“I agree with Ron, what the hell Hermione, it’s not even eight o’clock.” She grinned at his annoyed look. She knew her boys were not early risers but it was such fun teasing them. “Why are you so damn cheerful anyway.” He groused swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scratching his scalp, making his hair stand up on end even further.

“She got laid last night,” Ron’s muffled voice floated out from under the towel on which he was drying his hair.

“What!” both Hermione and Harry gasped as one.

“I did not!” Hermione tried to defend herself but she could feel a heated blush crawling up her face to the boys amused smirks.

“We know that look Hermione, we’ve given it to you enough times, so who was the lucky chap?” Ron asked as Harry grabbed his things and disappeared into the bathroom.

“You are such a snoop, Ronald Weasley.” Hermione accused glaring at him, which he took no notice of whatsoever.

“Yep, now spill, who was the lucky bloke?” Pulling out clean clothes, Ron glanced at her over his shoulder, smirking as he realised she was staring at his arse. “You’re a wanton witch, Hermione Granger, you can have that later. You woke me up so feed me first.” He grinned as she slapped his arse.

“Cut it out you two, I want to eat first,” Harry complained as he walked out of the bathroom to witness their foolishness.

“Hermione won’t tell me who the lucky bloke was,” Ron complained to Harry’s eye roll.

“Don’t worry about it Ron, we know she’ll always be ours first, come on lets go and eat.” Harry said as he finished lacing his trainers and headed down for breakfast.

Laughing at something Harry said as they entered the Great Hall, Hermione couldn’t help looking over towards the Slytherin table.Draco, Theo, and Blaise all looked over at her entrance and all three raised their mugs in salute and matching smirks. Hermione couldn’t prevent her face flushing as she remembered being sandwiched between the three of them.

At her slight pause, both Harry and Ron turned to stare at where she was looking and back at her. Matching smirks crossing their faces as they walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“Hermione Granger you hussy.” Ron whispered in her ear as she somehow managed to pour a mug of tea without spilling a drop. He just grinned at her murderous glare, it didn’t scare him anymore.

“It was so worth it,” she replied defiantly. “hopefully there will be a repeat performance too.” Harry and Ron just grinned, she was so sexy when she was riled up.

On the following Thursday, when the morning owl post arrived, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were surprised to each get a small parcel. No one ever wrote to them so post was unexpected. Ripping into the brown paper wrapped packages all three were surprised to find it was a book.

Turning it over, the title read, “ _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments welcomed.


End file.
